1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a door apparatus for covering a socket of a computer, more particularly to a door apparatus in which a door is slidable to open and close the socket of the computer.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a common portable computer (A) is shown to comprise a socket opening (A1) for a socket (not shown). A conventional door apparatus (B) covers the socket opening (A1) so as to prevent dust from accumulation on the periphery of the socket. The computer casing has two aligned holes (A2,A3) formed therein on two sides of the socket opening (A1). The door apparatus (B) includes an elongated door body (B1). Two projections (B2,B3) protrude endwise from a lower left side and a lower right side of the door body (B1) to engage within the holes (A2,A3) of the computer (A) so that the door body (B1) can be rotated relative to the computer (A) between a vertical position and a horizontal position.
The drawback of the above-described door apparatus (B) is that the projections (B2,B3) are easily broken when the door body (B1) is in a horizontal position.